I A pressing need for the upcoming decades is to ensure that the large population of older adults is able to function independently and maintain a good quality of life. Given the increased use of computers and other forms of technology in most settings, one important issue is how well older people will be able to adapt to rapid developments in technology. In order to function independently, people of all ages must learn how to assimilate technology into their lives. This represents a challenge for many older people. Available data indicates that older people typically have more difficulty learning and operating technical systems than younger people. Unless we understand how age affects the use of technology, successful use of technical systems will continue to be a challenge for current and future generations of older adults. The proposed application is a request for continued support for the Center for Research and Education on Aging and Technology Enhancement (CREATE). CREATE I was designed to develop a multidisciplinary, cohesive Center of research and education on aging and technology. The overarching goal of the Center is to ensure that current and future generations of older adults are able to successfully use technology and that the potential benefits of technology can be realized for older populations. Within this goal the objectives of the Center are to develop a comprehensive database on aging and technology; that includes information regarding user preferences and needs, problems with existing systems, and efficacy of design solutions. Additional objectives of Center are to promote new areas of research on aging and technology, promote training and development of new investigators, and disseminate the outcomes from the Center to the scientific and service communities and business/industry. The goals of CREATE I have been achieved and a dynamic, multidisciplinary Center for research and education on aging and technology has been established. The focus of CREATE II will be on applications of technology within the contexts of real world tasks and environments. The Center will build on findings from CREATE I and examine issues related to the successful implementation and use of technology by older adults in real world settings. The emphasis of the proposed research programs will be on health care applications, work/employment, and the use of technology within the home to facilitate safety/security and everyday task performance. The Center will continue to involve the collaboration between the University of Miami, Florida State University, and Georgia Institute of Technology. As in CREATE I each of the sites will have interrelated but independent research programs. The outcomes of the research programs will include design guidelines for the development and implementation of technical systems. In addition, the projects will generate an extensive database on aging, component abilities, psycho-social measures, and measures related to the use and perceptions of technical systems. The research programs will be supported by a management core, data management/statistical core, dissemination core and an External Scientific Advisory Board. The Center will also encompass a Pilot Research Program. CREATE is unique in terms of its emphasis on human factors, aging, technology, a multi- disciplinary research team, a comprehensive approach to issues regarding aging and technology, and access to diverse study populations. =ERFORMANCE